Shatter,Viridian Murderer --Blame The Addict--
by Nick Gates-Fire and Robber
Summary: Green went out for a night of drinking, and when he came to covered in blood he knew something either went very wrong or he was framed. Green looked towards his around no one was here alright. Green got up and throw a poke ball."Pidgeot I need you!"He calls, as the golden brown green scarf wearing bird Pokemon is is a short beta version of "The Shatter Viridian Murderer"


**Shatter, Viridian Murderer**

- **Blame The Addict** -

Green had been drunk at Viridian City's bar last night and he woke up with blood on his viridian colored jacket. He had no idea what had happened, and looked to his Pokémon for advice. When no answerer came from Flareon and Lord Dome's shininess just sat silently, he known something went wrong last night. You don't just wake up covered in blood after all, right? So he went back home to see his grandfather talking to two police officers, and he spotted Green who froze up because like a dumb ass he had come in with his _bloodied_ jacket on. The cops eye him warily, as Prof. Oak's brown eyes stare almost vacantly trying to hid the mixed emotions at the blood with small notice of surprise in his eyes. Green asks out nervously. "Hey Gramps,Whats going on." Oak and the cops state. "Where were you last night." Oak out of worry and the cops for their job. Green answers calmly. Trying to hide the raising feeling of dread. "You know at the bar, and hanging in the forest with a friend." The cops frown at this, as they state. "You know we know, just confess already, Green." Green blinked, as he answers with a hiss. "W-what are you saying, do you think I had something to do with that man's death? Sure I have blood on me, but I-I didn't-would never do that!" Green shutters out anxiously, as his heart raises faster in his chest making it even hard then before to breath with his binder on. "Gramps tell them! You know I'd never do that!" Prof. Oak sighs, as he finally says something after a full anxiety filled minute long wait.

"Green just tell them the truth." Green's viridian green eyes widen in shock, as he states tremblingly. "H-how c-could you, G-gramps.." Oak flared as he suddenly hiss at his grandson. "How can I not the evidence is there, and-!" Oak stops mid word and blinks at Green for a moment before saying. "Wait, who are you again?" Green frowns, as he states desperately. "Gramps it's me Green! You're grandson! Tell them I didn't kill anyone!" Oak blinks again, and says. "Well, Green was it? You seem like the right one for who they're looking for." Green's eyes narrow, as he lets out a hiss of air in panic as Oak yells at him suddenly. " **YOU DID IT AND YOU KNOW IT, HOW CAN YOU BE MY GRANDCHILD AFTER THAT! I KNOW** _ **SHE**_ **DID IT OFFICERS!** " "You are **The Viridian Murderer** , Green and you shall _**SHATTER**_." Oak said the last part icily and slowly as if to let it sink in, as if to get the point that Green was the murder and he shall shatter no matter what. As if Green hadn't heard those _same words_ through out _**HIS**_ life...

Ever since his _parents died_... Ever since **HE** started to show up... **YOU** _Murderer_... Green felt tears prickling at his eyes, as he fought against that feeling of an incoming panic attack. Taking shaky deep breaths, before turning and running off and out the door of the lab. He called out his female Pidgeot, who's brown feathers, and a cream undercoat shined showing her healthiness along side her light red, and golden fringes on her head. She was wearing a **Green Scarf** to mark whose she belong too along side her ID stuff of course. Green quickly leaped on, as the two officers with their Pokémon, one had a Arcanine, while another had a Houndoom. As Green's Pidgeot took off into the air the sound of the cops telling their Pokémon to use. "Flamethrower!" Was heard and with a look behind him quickly telling Pidgeot to dodge, and with that Pidgeot manged to get them out of there as they disappeared into the day time sky.

" **I'M NOT A** _ **WOMAN**_ **, I'M A** _ **MAN**_!" Green thinks to himself, as he flew.


End file.
